


and my beloved, neither do you

by grimeysociety



Series: And though I can't recall your face [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: A kind of missing scene from episode 1x08 of WandaVision. Darcy writes a note.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: And though I can't recall your face [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146821
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168





	and my beloved, neither do you

_ “Darcy! Look over at Daddy, honey. Hi! Hi, there, sweetheart!” _

She turned her head to her father, smiling at him. The footage was warped, the colours slightly off. The date beneath was 12-25-1992 in block lettering. Darcy, five years-old, knelt beside an elderly man in an armchair.

_ “Give Grampa Ja-Ja a hug? Aw.” _

Her father’s camcorder was a pricey new toy for their household, he was trying to get his money’s worth in the hours since he’d cracked it open to use for the first time that morning. The wrapping paper littering the living room was already long gone, Darcy’s brand new Barbie clutched in one hand as she stood to embrace her great-grandfather. 

The camera didn’t pick up the warmth in Jakub’s eyes well enough. HD recorders were still relatively faraway. Darcy’s father wouldn’t buy a new camera until his original one was comically outdated, the gritty aesthetic akin to something out of _The Blair Witch Project_ , at least according to his daughter Darcy. 

-

“I’m going to die,” Darcy murmured aloud, without meaning to. 

Vision turned to her, frowning. “What makes you believe such a thing?”

“The weapons SWORD have,” she said, eyes widening. “I know they’re already okay with handcuffing me to vehicles. I saw the guns. I’m sure they have nuclear codes, plus…”

She stopped, huffing. Now that she knew about Cataract, she’d become increasingly morose about the situation she’d been dragged into. If she’d known that they’d use her astrophysics knowledge for this, she might have declined. Of course, they hadn’t told her anything and Hayward had turned out to be the biggest moron. A part of Darcy wasn’t surprised, among the horror she’d initially felt when she’d read all of his plan to resurrect Vision. 

She wasn’t sure how to tell Vision just how fake this was. He was real in all the ways that mattered. He loved his wife, and he’d given her a comfort unmatched by the living. Darcy’s heart broke for them both time and time again, but she was going to die. 

“I’m going to die,” she said again. She was saying it to herself all along, like a mantra in her head, only now was she saying it aloud. If Vision wasn’t there, she’d still say it. 

“Whatever happens, I am sure Wanda will protect the innocent,” Vision said.

“I’m not that innocent,” Darcy murmured, unable to stop herself. “No-one is. Not even the little lives she gave all of us can gloss over everything.”

She felt a lump in her throat. She considered asking Vision to put her back in the dream realm where she couldn’t operate willfully. It was terrifying, but at least she wasn’t ricocheting toward destruction, driving this van. This felt a little too much like the night she met Thor.

“I hope we can reach her in a timely manner,” Vision added.

-

Once Vision left, Darcy watched the children walk by, her mind beginning to drift.

“Wanda!” she yelled. “Why can’t you just throw me out now that I’m self-aware? Like you did with Monica?”

She drooped a little, eyes shifting to the stop sign still aimed at her. She took a second to close her eyes, feeling them sting. She hadn’t got this worked up since she was watching the show with Jimmy. 

She’d never see anyone ever again. What would be left of her, once this little universe contained was obliterated? Maybe her shattered pair of glasses, the remnants of the van she was driving. Her bones? 

And who would collect them, once the dust settled?

She let out a shaky breath, sniffling. She glanced around her dashboard, seeing a pencil sitting in the sunlight. She found a scrap of paper, turning it over, snatching up the pencil to begin scribbling.

_Doctor Darcy Lewis, DOB 4/1/1988. Contrarily nobody’s fucking fool._

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, glancing up to see the trail of children still crossing the road.

She might never have another day. The weather was beautiful. She was so caught up in everything to not appreciate the effort Wanda had made, not just for herself, but for anyone else in Westview. 

_ To Captain Steve Rogers - I tried my best. None of this is your fault. _

“I wish you could see this, Steve,” she whispered. “The sun is shining.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
